Paper Angels
by maramarie
Summary: After a hard year and many ups and downs and Rosie Weasely being kiddnapped it's Christmas time. While Draco and Harry are doing better one paper angle tree makes Draco realize what he needs to be truely happpy again.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy made his way through the crowds of Christmas shoppers with a heavy heart. This had been one of the hardest years he had been through since he was a small child. His mind was heavy with worry and he wondered if things would get better. Everyone told him that all the problems that he and husband were going through would make them stronger and wiser. Now, all he wanted was to see the end of the year and put the bad times behind them. Feeling the baby kick him he had to smile, that was at least one of the great things that had finally occurred. Almost a full year of fighting for a baby and with much help from his beloved Godfather, it was finally going to happen. Pressing passed several women that had stopped to peer in the window of Magical Bathworks; he knew that he was going to have to face that crowd. He needed to slip in there for more of his favorite lotions and bath soaps, then he had to get his mother something and that store would be perfect for her. Looking around he couldn't believe just how crowded the alley was. It seemed that every person and their uncle decided that today they would brave the streets to get what they needed for their Christmas. He and Harry had agreed to meet in front of Madam Malkins store then go have lunch. As he neared the store he was searching for he paused seeing a large Christmas tree, decorated in silver and gold in the front of the store. Slipping into the store he moved slowly to it noticing that it was sponsored by one of the magical orphanages that had been set up for what everyone was calling The War Children. Many of the children lost families in the war and had no one else to take them in. Others were the product of rape and their mothers couldn't raise them for fear of hurting them. Curiosity was now setting in as he gazed at the angles were placed on the tree. He wondered why the Head of the orphanage was sitting there in front of the tree and why there were about twenty paper angles on it.

"Hey my love." Harry came up behind Draco seeing that he had stopped at the tree. Wrapping his arms around his lover he kissed his neck before letting him go to see what he was looking at.

"Harry? What is this?" turning to his husband he looked curious about the angles. He had never seen anything like this and he wanted to know why they were doing this.

"This is called a paper angle tree love; this one is set up for the orphanage. They are having a hard time; money is running low so they set this up." Harry gently took one of the angles off the tree to show Draco the picture of a little girl, "On the back the children write down their clothing and shoe size and then add what toys they would like. Then people come a long and pick one out they then buy the things and bring them back so the head of the orphanage can wrap them."

Draco sighed softly, "Is this the only way they get their Christmas?" he asked his gray eyes dark with worry. Every child deserved to have Christmas in his mind especially those who had lost their families.

"Yes." Harry admitted knowing more about the financial problems of the orphanage better than anyone, seeing how it was part of his job. As one of the Wizarding Child Welfare Aurrors it was his job to not only check up on the magical children of the wizarding world but the orphanages as well, "Come on love lets go get lunch." He suggested not wanting to upset his expectant husband.

With one last longing look at the tree he turned away to move off with Harry. Slipping one arm through his lovers he sighed, "I wish we could do more." he muttered softly his mind clearly on the tree.

Harry kissed him tenderly, "I know love, maybe we should. It's not like we don't have the money and it'll be a nice…" pausing to find the right word he stopped thinking, "Distraction." he settled on after a moment.

Draco knew what he meant, being used to having little Rosie around the house made this time really lonely with out her. "How is Hermione and Ron doing?" he asked softly.

"Better but it's really hard on Hermione right now." Harry confessed as they slipped into Draco's favorite café for lunch, "I'll be going by after work." he promised as they sat by the window to watch the snowfall. He wished that he could take his friends trouble way but he couldn't and it hurt more than anything.

Draco moved slowly into the kitchen to set his purchases on the counter, pulling out various bottles of lotions, soaps and perfumes for his mother he smiled. She was going to be thrilled and he knew it. Setting it all aside he pulled off his winter cloak with a wince. "Well hello there old girl." he greeted as Hedwig flew in with the daily post. Giving the older owl a treat to praise her for doing a good job before she joined his owl on the perch. He knew that she was showing off for the younger owl and it made him chuckle.

"Draco? Are you home?" The call of his mother set Draco into a panic to hide her gifts. Quickly placing everything back in the bags and with a muttered spell he banished it upstairs.

"Kitchen mother." Draco called back taking a few deep claming breaths as he picked up the post. He needed to get dinner in the oven but he figured that it wouldn't take long and that he could pause for a few moments. Looking through the bills, Christmas cards, various advertisements and Christmas party invitations he groaned. He knew he would have to sit down and decline all of them. Especially the one from the ministry, Harry never went but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them off the list. Maybe he could ask his Father to get them off the list, he paused a moment as he turned, that would be a bad idea. His Father thought the parties were a good idea to get into the public eye and become politically acquainted. If he asked to get off the list to these parties then he might take it as shirking his family responsibilities. So, he was on his own to get them off the list.

"How was shopping dear?" Narcissa sailed into the kitchen with a bright smile seeing her son. It was exciting that she was finally getting her grandbaby. Reflecting back to the year of hardships that her son had faced with Harry she was proud of him for staying strong and not giving up on the family they both clearly wanted so badly. She couldn't wait to soil the baby and knew that Lucius was going to be just as bad as her. Moving to hug her son she sighed inwardly seeing the dinner preparations on the table as Lucius entered behind her. "I wish you would let me get you a house elf."

Draco grinned hugging her tightly. "I like cooking mother and shopping was crazy and crowded. I think everyone and their house elves were out getting what they needed." He answered looking down at the last post card in his hands thinking that it was another party invitation he was not prepared for the picture that was staring up at him. Feeling the sting of tears, he tried to stop, not wanting his parents to see him so upset.

Seeing the tears Narcissa and Lucius stopped hoping that something was not wrong. "Draco? Are you hurting? What's wrong?" Moving to him clearly worried se summoned a chair for him.

"I'm fine mother. It's not me," He whispered as he took the offered seat. Handing the postcard to Lucius he sighed, "It's still just so hard."

Taking the postcard Lucius looked down at sighed. Staring up at him was a picture of Rosie Marie Weasley. Her frizzy red hair and freckles made her easily recognized. The postcard had her date of birth, height, weight, hair and eye color. The top had the words "Have You Seen Me?' then underneath the date she had gone missing. "It's been almost six months, "Lucius looked up clearly agitated, "Harry can't believe that she's still alive?"

"Harry isn't working the case, it's a conflict of interest," Draco whispered believing the if Harry was working the case she'd be found. Standing to put dinner in the oven and get things done he wondered if they would ever get the closure they all needed so badly, "Neville works the case and I was told that until they have a body they hold the hope that she is alive. Each day that she's not found, though, is one less day she has, " Looking back at the picture he whispered, "I miss her, I miss watching her while her parents were working. I miss her laugh, I just want her home." standing he turned back to his dinner preparations.

"Just think in a few short months you'll have this baby." she smiled clearly trying to make him feel better as she rubbed his belly.

"I know and it helps but this little one doesn't take her place." He reasoned as he started to put away the rest of his purchases.

"Did you buy out the store son?" Lucius smirked pocketing the postcard. It irritated him that his pregnant, emotional son was still getting these and he was going to stop it. The stress was not good for him or his grand child and if these damned things got him to upset to where he went into labor he was going to kill someone.

"I was hungry," He grinned as he put the last of it way, "Will you stay for dinner?" He asked them hadn't had a family dinner in a long time.

"Of course, I just have a few errors to run. I'll return." Lucius kissed his wife before heading out, he was going to deal with this nonsense, now.

"Severus sends his love and said that he will see you soon" Narcissa smiled helping Draco with the finishing touches for dinner.

"Good, I miss him." Draco's mind turned to his Godfather. Now that he thought about it the last time he had seen him since he had found out he was pregnant, " Mother?" thinking about the baby that was presently kicking his bladder brought his mind back to the present, " Have you seen the tree at Madam Malkins?" he asked softy, it bugged him.

Setting the flowers that she was pruning in the vase Narcissa sighed. She had been hoping that he hadn't seen it. "I did, quite sad for those kids." she admitted knowing it was best not to lie to him.

"Why isn't Father assisting the orphanage? I know that was part of the agreement he had." he asked, in fact he knew more than that. When Harry had defeated the Dark Lord the only thing that helped Draco was the fact that Harry had stood for him and told the courts how he had switched sides. Lucius on the other hand didn't have that luxury and had to convince the courts that he was sincere in his act of wanting to change. He had been on probation for years, he had to help rebuild Hogwarts then donate money out. Money to the orphanages was supposed to be part of it. Every year he was supposed donated twenty thousand galleons, where in the hell was the money going?

"He...," She sighed shrugging her shoulders feeling that in some aspects Lucius had failed the family, "I don't know but some how he got out of it. The money goes to the ministry and they are supposed to hand it out.

"It's obvious that the kids aren't getting it, "Draco fumed angry with his Father. How much more was he going to get away with? Yes, he loved him but damn it! Why wasn't he doing what was right and repairing the damage that he had helped cause, "I want to do something! I have to do something!" he corrected softly.

"There is not much you can do, "Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she looked at him with worried eyes, "Just let it go." She encouraged as she moved to set the vase of blue, red and pink roses on the table.

'Let it go?' Draco thought as he began to set up for dinner. Could he just let it go? No, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He would speak to Harry but he would do something to help those kids get there Christmas.

Lucius strode into the Department of Wizarding Child Welfare with a deep scowl on his face. Moving to the secretary he knew he was scaring her but didn't give a damn at the moment. "I want to speak to Mr. Malfoy-Potter!" he demanded coolly, clearly used to getting his way with this tactic.

"One moment sir." Martha whispered moving with haste to Harry's office. She was used to dealing with angry parents but Malfoy still scared the hell out of her.

"Yes, Martha?" Harry was standing behind his desk packing his briefcase as fast as he could.

"Mr. Malfoy is here to see you..." she said a little hesitantly and it was clear that Malfoy had scared the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry Martha but I don't have time. I have to go..," Harry was cut off by Lucius entering the office clearly not going to take no, "Lucius I don't have time..." he tried to explain, he had a desperate case he had to get to and time was usually the matter of life and death. Thankfully Martha had slipped out.

"Yes, you do," Lucius slammed the postcard down looking murderous, "You must love torturing him!" he snarled.

Quickly casting a privacy charm he snarled right back, clearly not afraid of him, "It's not my decision! I'm not in charge of that case and not allowed to be," Placing several files in his bag he noticed that Lucius was looking around his office. It was decorated in hand drawn pictures that his kids had done for him.

"I know you miss her but to keep her drawings and pictures..." he gestured around the office looking agitated. Why couldn't he just get over it and accept the fact that the little girl was gone.

"These drawings were done by several of the kids I've pulled. The pictures as you can see are Draco and the Weasley's. Besides keeping her picture is the only thing that is keeping me and her parents hanging on to hope," Harry glared at him clearly angry; he had no right to tell him what to do! There was no way he was getting rid of Rosie' picture.

"I don't like seeing my only so hurt by getting these. Lucius pressed hoping to get through to him.

"The only thing I know Lucius," Snatching the postcard off the desk he turned it over and pressed it back into his hand, "Is that another girl was taken. Same form of attack, same MO. They are hoping that by showing both their pictures someone will come forward. Now, I have to go! Tell Dragon I'll be home as soon as I can." Moving out quickly he didn't want to give Lucius the chance to goad him into a fight. They got along most of the time but some subjects were still touchy.

Ron looked up as his Floo activated he was pleased to see Harry. His one and only friend that he could look to in times of trouble, "Hey Harry." he acknowledged his old friend before turning back to the dishes.

Harry moved to help looking around the kitchen a moment. "Where's Monie?"

"Napping, her Healer is really worried about her," he explained softly, "She's having a lot of back and pelvic pain. They don't want her up and around to much," he whispered clearly worried for his expectant spouse. Stopping a moment he turned to Harry, his face lined with anguish and sorrow, "I can't lose her or this baby. I've lost my Rosie, I'll go insane." he confessed softly.

Placing a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder to try to offer comfort to his brother. "She'll make it, Hermione is strong and so is your son." He knew he was saying it but inwardly he prayed it wasn't a lie. When Rosie had been taken, the man responsible had made sure to hurt Hermione pretty badly. She had been hospitalized for weeks. The healers had told them not to expect the baby to make it. Every one knew that it was a miracle that she had gotten the pregnancy this far, he just prayed they could make it further.

"I just want closure; it hurts that never goes away." Ron whispered he had stopped working so he could care for his wife and unborn child. Taking care of the house and his wife was clearly hard on him.

"I know." Helping put the rest of the dishes away Harry started to make tea as Ron moved to the table under the window. Watching him a moment Harry noticed how he walked hunched over with a clear look of defeat. Joining him with the tea he wondered if they would get the Ron he knew back, was it possible to heal this? "How's Hermione doing emotionally?"

"Not good, she can't work right now and being eight months along makes things harder," He admitted softly as he sipped his scolding hot tea. Thinking back to the pervious months he wondered how in the hell they had survived this long, "I wish I could do more for her. I wish I could take away her pain. I know she blames herself but I don't. I can't blame her, it wasn't her fault." sniffling he reached for a napkin to wipe his face. Everyone told him that everything would get easer with time but with Christmas so close it was worse, not better.

"Being here, being open and talking to her does help," he reassured setting his drink down, "Taking care of the small things and the household is a huge help. It also helps that you are no longer hiding you feelings from her."

"Mom said we should pack up Rosie' room; but I can't. Why would someone do this?" he asked suddenly his eyes were wet with tears. "If it was ransom..."

Shaking his head Harry sighed, "If it was ransom they would've contact you with in hours the day she was taken." he explained softly, looking up at a slight sound he realized that Hermione was standing in the door way. She look like she hadn't slept, he round belly showing proudly under her nightgown. He could see the pain and tears in her eyes as she looked around almost as if she was looking for someone. "Monie?" standing clearly concerned for her as Ron stood.

"Baby?" Ron moved to her seeing the confusion in her eyes when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"I...I though I heard her." Hermione whispered softly looking away from them. It was clear that the past six months had been hell on her as well. It amazed Harry that she wasn't hospitalized.

"Oh baby..." Gently gathering his wife to him as she started to cry. One thing was certain Ron had defiantly matured to the loving, caring husband. In school Ron might have turned to Harry for help and backed off but he took Hermione in his arms holding her tenderly hoping to offer love and comfort.

"I'm not giving up," Harry whispered moving to them, "Don't you give up until we have her home." rubbing her back to help sooth her he hoped that this new round of posting her picture would bring some one forward.

"Harry? Is that you?" Draco heard the Floo activate but didn't want to stop what he was doing. The chicken was done and if he didn't pull it from the oven he'd end up burning it and he knew it. Setting the pan on the counter he pulled a serving plate out of the cabinet.

"Yes, love." Moving into the kitchen he smiled at the wonderful smells. His lover could cook and he loved every thing he made. "Smells wonderful lover." he praised as he kissed his neck tenderly.

"Thank you. How's Monie?" Draco turned seeing the pain and worry in his eyes. "Bad?" he whispered starting to get worried.

"She's having a lot of pelvic and back pain. Ron's worried that she may deliver earlier or that he may lose them both." He confessed knowing not to lie to his husbands.

Draco paused looking worried. "You don't think that's a possibility do you?" setting the chicken aside he turned fully to Harry. Knowing what it was like to lose a baby he didn't want any one to go through it. It was if his world had ended and he had faced it three times.

"I don't know, all I do know is that Bastard hurt her. Being two months along at the time it's been a miracle they have made it this far." Pulling his husband close to comfort him he hoped that Lucius wouldn't kill him for upsetting Draco.

"Monie is strong..." Draco whispered echoing Harry's statement to Ron.

"That's what I told Ron." He nodded as Lucius and Narcissa entered the room looking concerned.

"Everything alright?" Lucius asked in a low growl seeing his son in tears was not what he wanted to see.

"Just talking Father, don't get you hackles up." whipping hi face he turned back to dinner with a deep sigh. Why couldn't his Father just let them be?

"I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll be right back." Harry kissed him tenderly before he turned to go.

"Oh Harry? I wan to talk to you later." Draco smiled sweetly hoping he would get the hint.

Winking at his lover Harry strolled out making his way to his room feeling a little better about things. Thinking about his family he was pleased at just how far they had come. The lost of their first three babies had been so hard. Now, here he was about to be a Father, he was going to be able to watch his son grow up. When Ron and Hermione had Rosie he had been so proud to be named her God Father. He had held her, played with her, and been a third or actually fourth parent to her. Draco had been just as infatuated with her as he had been. Stripping down he smiled as his eyes landed on the cradle by the bed. It wouldn't be too long before his son would sleep beside them, their family would be whole.

"I don't like seeing you in in tears Draco. it's not good for the baby to have you constantly upset!" he fumed taking the bowl of peas and tarragon carrots from him.

"I'm fine Father. My emotions are a little out of my hands right now." Picking up the platter of chicken just to piss him off. He glared a moment clearly challenging him to take it. "I also have the right to know about what is going on with Hermione. The good and the bad."

"I know love but..." Narcissa tried to interject.

"But nothing!" Draco went from tears to pissed really fast. He was not going to allow his parents to tell him what do any more. "I will be informed!"

"All right, all right, calm down." Cissa sighed not wanting to anger her son that was worse than tears.

Setting the plate down he turned to them. "It's been a long year on all of us. I just want to be informed, I'm not a child that can be lied to anymore. Harry knows this and I love him for his honesty."

Lucius found that he couldn't argue with that seeing as he had lied many times to him. "We'll back off."

"Thank you." Draco felt a surge of pride in himself for standing up to his parents. He was an adult expecting a baby of his own. That was how he wanted and would be treated.

Harry, who had heard everything, smiled as he entered the room. He was very pleased and proud of his lover for standing up to his father. Kissing his lover before he sat he had to admit that his Dragon was doing very well with out a house elf but he still wanted to get him one.

"I hope there are no late night emergencies cause I'm going to sleep nude tonight!" Draco stated as he tossed the offending sleeping pants into the clothing hamper. "To small." he pouted at Harry when he saw the look of confusions.

Setting his toothbrush down he chuckled, "We'll get some more." he promised as he pulled him close, "Besides I like your nude flesh on mine." nibbling his ear he grinned hearing him moan.

"We need to talk first." Draco whispered wanting nothing more than to have Harry love him.

"I'm listening." Harry whispered not letting him go as his hands roamed all over his body.

"I want to hold a Christmas party for the orphanage," Draco turned to face him hoping he would agree, "it wouldn't take much, I want to get them gifts and you know..." he looked at him pleadingly. It was clear that the tree had hit home with him.

"I don't see why not, " Harry mused softly, "I have this week off, I could help."

"Tomorrow we can sit down and figure it out. Then set up a meeting with the Head of the Orphanage." Draco looked so thrilled about the idea of having the party.

"I'll contact her tomorrow and set up a lunch date for Thursday." Harry suggested.

"Three days to plan, then talk to them, Christmas is next Saturday." Draco mused clearly thinking. "That sounds wonderful, we could do it Friday." He smiled his head tilting up in clear invitation..

"Now, let's relax and have a little fun." Harry grinned taking that invitation.


	2. Tuce!

Severus Snape strode into the parlor at Malfoy Manor with a worried mind. How in the hell how had he gotten into this mess? Was Draco going to understand? Could they make this work? Why in the hell was Lucius still digging at Harry? Would that man ever be satisfied? He had no answers and decided that speaking to Lucius was the best course of action. Looking around the ornate room he shook his head why couldn't anything in this damned house just be simple? Hell no, not for Lucius Malfoy. Everything from the solid oak desk to the Japanese vases were nothing but the best and probably cost more than his home on Spinners End.

"Ah Severus," Lucius smiled looking up from his book. Looking the Potions Master over his smile widened, he looked wonderful, "Come share a drink." he offered.

"You know I can't have alcohol." Severus reminded as he sat next to Lucius with a slight frown.

"No kiss hello?" Lucius teased leaning over to get his kiss. Deeping the kiss until they were both breathless he pulled back as the house elf arrived with drinks.

Severus took his juice sitting back with a soft smile. "Cissa go to bed?" Looking around he realized that she was not there, usually she graced the widow seat at this time, reading or doing her needle point.

"Yes, we had dinner with Draco tonight, she was very tiered." Lucius explained. Sitting back to observe his lover he wondered what was wrong. He was nervous and trying to hide it. Was he worried about how Draco was going to take the news of their pairing? "What's wrong Sev?" he asked wanting to get him to open up.

"A lot of things Luc," Severus whispered softly. He felt bad for avoiding Draco for so long. He should be helping his godson through the pregnancy and here he was hiding from him, "I feel bad for avoiding Draco for so long, I am afraid to face him." he admitted knowing that if Draco took the news badly is magic could get out of hand and hurt him of the baby.

"You wanted to wait because of the pregnancy; I thought he was past the danger point?" Lucius asked sitting up slightly, if tell Draco was going to possibly hurt him or his grandbaby he would risk waiting.

"He is, but I know Dragon. He is powerful if he loses control of his magic because he gets angry it could backlash and hurt them. I just don't want them hurt." Severus sipped his drink

"Do you want to wait?" Lucius asked watching his face seeing the torment and worry.

"We can't, if we wait it will be worse, we need to come clean," Severus decided after a moment, "Can we move to the sofa?" he asked not feeling comfortable in the chair.

Lucius stood and helped Sev to his feet, "Take those robes off, you'll be more comfortable." he suggested leading him over to the sofa.

"You know I don't wear anything under them but my boxers." Severus grinned knowing Luc just wanted to see him nude. Hell, he was hot and he didn't really mind.

"Yes, Cissa and I both know and take off that damned glamour. I want to see your belly." Lucius watched as he stripped off his robes and take off the glamour he kept on himself. Pulling him close they sat on the sofa to continue their chat. "Now, what else is wrong?" one hand wondered to his slightly round belly that carried their future.

"Why do you still dig at Harry? What is going on between you two?" Severus wanted to know if he could help fix the 'problem' he hated the anger the Lucius was projecting. "I want you happy and your not."

"I just hate how that boy hurts Draco intentionally and unintentionally. Look at what happened this past year." Lucius grumbled thinking about his son.

"Which time?" Severus asked softly, "They have been through to much this past year. What's eating at you?" He didn't want Lucius to push them apart and he was, by constantly digging at Harry. Never letting up on him, constantly yelling at him and it wasn't good for Draco. He wasn't sure if Lucius realized what he was doing.

"What doesn't eat at me? Harry leaving at all hours of the night, never home when Draco needed him. Gone for weeks at a time, Draco coming to me in tears because the Profit printed some shit about Harry in the arms of another person. Pressing him to have a baby after losing three. You know as well as I do how it tore Draco up when he lost the twins and yet here is pregnant because Harry wouldn't let up on him." Lucius grumbled clearly thrilled about the baby but not wanting his son hurt.

"That wasn't Harry Lucius. Didn't Draco tell you?" Severus looked up at him concerned that Draco had kept that from him.

"Tell me what?" Lucius set his wine aside and looked down at Severus who's head was resting in his lap. Running a hand through his black hair he wondered what was kept from him.

"It wasn't Harry, Draco came to me and begged for help."

FLASHBACK!

Severus looked up from his cauldron as Draco entered the lab. "Hello Dragon," he greeted hugging him close, "What brings you here?" he asked offering him a seat by the table he was working on.

Draco took the offered seat and looked down at his hands a moment portraying his nervousness. "I need your help." he whispered looking up a moment.

Sensing that Draco needed his undivided attention he placed a stasis spell over the caldron and sat to talk. "Talk to me Dragon." he encouraged call a house elf to bring drinks. Watching his eyes he hurt for him seeing the pain and torment.

"I need you to help me figure out why I am losing my babies." Draco whispered.

Severus sat beside him looking worried, "Dray, you heard your Healer and Father. They don't want you to try again." If he helped him it could kill him and he knew it.

Tears rolled down Draco's cheeks as he looked away. "I want a baby; I know it would help things between me and Harry. I know it would make Father happy, I need this Severus, please." he begged looking back at him.

Hearing the hurt in his Godson' voice nearly broke Severus, "If I do this your Father will kill me."

"I know, but please, I just want a baby." Draco pleaded again looking hopeful that he would help.

"Why not adopt?" Severus asked knowing that Lucius had suggested it "Or a surrogate?"

"Please!" Draco scoffed. "If I adopt Father would never look at the baby as his own flesh and blood, you know it. As to a surrogate, who in the hell would want to carry an ex-deatheather' child? Harry wants to carry the baby but the Healers say he's not a carrier, I am."

Severus knew he had a point and with a deep sigh he nodded, "I'll help, but..." he held up a finger to forestall the hug just yet. "If this doesn't work we find another way and we tell you Healer."

Draco hugged his Godfather. "Thank you." he whispered feeling that he finally had a chance.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"So, I helped him. I thought you knew." Severus explained softly hoping his lover wouldn't be upset with him. Lucius had made his views clear to him and he had gone against those wishes. "I wanted him happy. In his mind if he could just have a baby things would ease up and get better between him and Harry. He also knew that you and Cissa wanted a grandbaby."

"Not at the cost of his life!" Lucius fumed a little upset with the news. "You know how I felt about him getting pregnant again." How could Severus go against what he wanted, it felt like a knife in his heart. "He could've adopted!" he fumed.

"He didn't think you would look at the child as if he or she was your own. I wanted to help and it makes him happy. He wanted you happy just like he wants Harry to be happy," Severus whispered, "But he is not happy right now is he?" he asked. "Cissa and I do talk."

"No he's not. I just want my son to be safe, seeing him broken, not eating, blaming himself for the loss of the babies was more than I could take. So, yes, I was angry with the one I thought was responsible for putting him back in that position." he admitted suddenly realizing why Harry had yelled back at him that night. "That's why Harry was in tears when he was told Draco was pregnant, he was terrified for Draco." he whispered.

"He loves him, but I really don't see the trouble we figured out the problem he was having." Severus looked up at him wondering if he would ever forgive him.

"Wouldn't you be angry, if you thought it was Harry. Don't you remember what it did to Draco? I can never forget. I've caused him so much pain in his life and I don't want him in anymore pain."

FLASHBACK!

Lucius strode through the halls of Saint Mungos trying to get to his son. Harry had called in panic saying that Draco was bleeding and that they were heading to the hospital. They had figured that it was normal but when Harry had Flooed back unable to speak around tears they knew something was not right. Striding into the Maternity Ward he found a nurse and was led to his son's room. Looking around Harry was sitting in an expanded chair with Draco in his lap. Both were crying but Draco was deathly pale and clearly hurting. "Draco?" kneeling in front of them he reached up to brush back his hair from his sweaty brow. "Son?" the lost look in his eyes cut like a knife, he had never looked like this.

Draco looked at him but didn't speak as he curdled into Harry's chest, he felt as if he had let his Father and Harry down, again. Closing his eyes he didn't want to speak to anyone, he was so tiered.

"We lost the twins." Harry explained softly holding Draco close as the sobs broke out. Remembering how he felt when he had lost the first baby just a few short months ago the hurt felt doubled and he wondered if the ache would ever go away.

"I'm sorry!" Draco sobbed feeling that it was his fault. He just wanted a baby. He wanted to give his Harry the gift of life that everyone else seemed to have.

"It's not your fault Draco." Harry whispered trying to offer comfort but it was clearly not having any impact on Draco at the moment.

For hours they both took turns to talk to him until he finally fell asleep. Laying him out in the bed Harry and Lucius slipped into the hall to talk.

"Are you off work?" Lucius asked with a slight scowl, he didn't approve of him working late. Especially when Draco clearly needed him here not working.

"For the next two weeks. You know that I am working on getting a different position. It will be announced tomorrow who got the Child Welfare post things will change." He hated having to explain things to him. He felt like he had to justify his job.

"Are you going to follow the Healers orders?" Crossing his arms he frowned at him. He agreed with the Healers and didn't want his son pregnant again; he really didn't think he could handle seeing his son so broken. He would stay strong though and get him through this even if it meant taking him from Harry.

"You know I will!" He snarled getting annoyed at being practically yelled at. "I have the potions and will take them every night." Harry swallowed hard, he wished he had someone to talk to at the moment, not some one to yell at him about what to do and not to do with his husband. "I need to be alone!" turning away from Lucius he was relived to see Ron moving to him clearly worried. Moving to his best friend he knew that he could talk to Ron with out being yelled at.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"I never want to see him like that again," he whispered holding Severus close, "Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yes and if you want to see your son happy then lay the hell off Harry. You would be surprised at the results." Severus whispered, "Between Harry trying to establish himself and having to work late hours to do that. Then with their loses the last thing they need is you yelling at Harry. Have you ever though that Harry needs a Father figure as much as Dragon?"

"Where is all of this coming from? I thought you hated him?" Lucius looked at him curiously.

"I just don't like the tension any more. I was stupid and was punishing him for his Father but he is not his Father. He is his own person; I have to put things in the past." He whispered. "The baby doesn't like the anger either, he make me sick when people start fighting."

"When did this start?" Lucius asked sitting up a little, usually you couldn't feel the baby until six months along, he was only four.

"Two weeks ago, he is powerful Lucius. Please? For me?" Severus asked looking up at him.

"I will go with you tomorrow and talk to Harry." Lucius kissed him thinking about his new son, he was proud and content. With his new son on the way and a grandbaby what more could he want. Thinking about what Severus had told him, he knew he couldn't stay angry with his son or Sev. They were just doing what they thought was best.

* * *

Waking to the wonderful smell of frying potatoes and sausage Draco rolled out of bed grinning. He had so much to do and so little time. He wanted to get things set and planned out before talking to the head of the orphanage. He knew his house was more than big enough; they had a small ballroom that would be perfect for the party. Friday he'd have all day to setup the party for the afternoon. Pulling on his dressing gown his mind forming plans, this was the perfect distraction. It was also something a little more for him; this party was the thing to help pull his families name out of the gutter. He needed something to just take his mind off the worries and stress of the month. Moving to take his daily prenatal potions and hormone potions, he was thankful for his Godfather. Figuring out that his body was lacking the proper hormones needed to carry the baby to term had been a miracle. As the months proved just by taking that one extra potion he was able to have kids. His Healer cautiously told him that he might consent to letting them try for more but would wait to see how he did after the baby was born before telling them yes. Making his way down the stairs he paused by the small ball room that they had, it was the one addition he had insisted on. It was perfect for large family get-togethers or parties. Looking around he could see the kids playing and opening their gifts. Looking at the far corner he would have to have one of his mothers house elves help him set up a large tree there. It was going to be wonderful. Moving to the dinning room he smiled at Harry. "I think we should make this a tradition."

Looking up a little clueless Harry set the plate of tomato slices aside. "Make what a tradition love?"

"This Christmas party we're planning. We could all it 'The Paper Angles Christmas Party,'" He smiled kissing his lover good morning, hoping that he would agree. They had the money and he had the time, "Please?"

Pulling him close he had to admit it sounded like a good idea. It gave the orphanage the help the needed and maybe they could get some prospective families too attended to see the kids. "I like that idea. We'll see what the Head of the Orphanage says." He promised as they sat to eat breakfast.

"Can you possible tell me the names of the kids?" Draco asked hopefully as he spooned jelly into his oatmeal.

"Actually love, I can tell you names and ages because that is public knowledge. What I can't say is why they are there." reaching for the sausage he smiled at the look of delight on his face.

"We'll make a list after we eat; I know Severus is coming over this morning. I have a feeling that something is wrong and no one wants to tell me." he grumbled.

"Severus will tell you, he has always been open with you," Harry groaned as the doorbell rang, "I guess he's early." he grinned standing to answer the door. He hoped that Severus had good news; they hadn't seen him in almost six months. Draco missed him and he knew it even though he didn't voice it. Looking around as he opened the door he nodded to Severus then inwardly sighed seeing Lucius, what was going on now? "Good morning, come in." Stepping aside to allow the two men into the house he noticed that Severus was walking funny. It was as if he was off balance a little.

"Hello Severus." Draco stood in the door way to the dinning room with a broad smile. His round belly showing proudly under his shirt, "I've missed you and you have yet to see your handiwork." he teased as the baby kicked him.

Severus smiled seeing just how healthy Draco looked, moving to hug him one hand stayed to his belly. "Boy?"

"Yes," Draco smiled proudly as he showed him into the study, "So what is going on?" he asked as they sat not noticing that Lucius had asked to speak to Harry alone in the parlor. Looking the Potions Master over he could see the worry and slight fear he was trying to hide.

Severus sighed looking at Draco hoping that he was not going to be mad at him. "There are several things that are going on Dragon, please know that I waited to tell you because I didn't want to jeopardize your pregnancy." he explained watching Draco a moment proud to see that the pregnancy was progressing well. They were going to have a grandson, for if all went as planned that what he would be grandfather.

Draco shifted to place his hand on his, "What ever it is Severus, please tell me," he whispered clearly concerned for him, "You know that I am not a child any more. I can handle it."

"I know and I hope you are right," Severus took a deep breath and allowed the glamour to fall reveling his slight baby belly, "I'm four month pregnant."

Draco looked at him thrilled, "That's wonderful," hugging him tenderly he sat back, "Who's the lucky Father? Are you getting married?" He loved the fact that his Godfather was finally getting a family of his own.

Severus looked hesitant again as he looked Draco over, "He's your brother Dragon," he explained, "Your mother, Father and I are going to be initiating a triad bond." he explained softly.

That paused Draco a moment, but when he thought about it, it was actually kind of nice. He was gaining a second Father and a baby brother. Was it really that bad? He knew that his mother was unhappy with her marriage and so was his Father. If it took Severus to make them both happy then who was he to ague it. "I wish you had told me sooner." he smiled hugging him.

"We weren't certain if you would understand, this rarely happens." Severus smiled softly. He should have know that Draco was able to deduce why they were a threesome. He loved Lilly and had since he saw her in at that park by their homes. When he had lost her it had been Cissa and Lucius to pull him out of the depression he had been in. Allowing him to be parent to Draco and always including him in the family plans. When he had started to have feeling for both Lucius and Cissa that were more than brotherly he had tried to hid them. Cissa had been the one to dive off the deep end so to speak and invite him to share their bed. She knew that her marriage was on the rocks and she also saw just how happy Lucius was around him. She had confessed that she felt the same and didn't want to let that go. Seeing Lucius smiling again made it all the better, she hadn't seen that smile since Draco was born. Lucius had been a little harder to convince but after a few short weeks he had given in and admitted that he saw what Cissa was seeing. She was also happier when Sev was around and he admitted that he was feeling more alive. So, they had entered into a whole new phase of their lives. Then Severus dropped another bombshell on them when he announced that he was pregnant. At first Lucius had been upset because he was afraid for ruining another child life. Cissa and Severus had talked him around seeing this as a chance to try again and raise a child with out the influence of the Dark Lord. They all loved Draco and admitted that he had grown to be a wonderful man and could be prouder. But, there was a hunger that they were all feeling, a hunger to try again.

"So, I gain a brother and another Father," Draco smiled proudly, "When are you going to formalize he bonding?" Sitting back watching the fear and worry leave is eyes he was proud that his family was growing. Yes, he had always looked to Severus as another parent and loved him as his God father. He wanted more though he wanted him to be another 'Father'. As Godfather it was more like a beloved uncle now he was going to have a firm part of the family and they would always take care of him.

Severus sat back feeling more at ease then he had when he had started the conversation. Discussing the plans for the bonding and the naming ceremony that they were going to have after the baby was born. The feeling of pride and love was overwhelming at that moment. Feeling the tears of pride on his cheeks he had to stop a moment realizing that it was mainly the baby that was influencing him. He was happy, he could feel it like a warm blanket surrounding him and comforting him. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath and smiled at Draco. "Your brother is very happy at this moment."

"You can feel him?" Draco looked excited as he laid a hand on Severus belly.

"Yes, have you felt yours?" Severus asked resting his hand on Draco's belly feeling the baby kick him.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful and just wait until he kicks you." Draco smiled as talk turned to things to look forward to during the pregnancy.

* * *

"Harry can we talk?" Lucius asked softly not wanting to disturb Draco and Severus. He really didn't really want to do this but he had to for his son's and Severus sake.

Looking a little concerned as to why Lucius wanted to talk to him alone he turned to the parlor. Was this why Lucius had come along, to yell at him for one reason or another. What did he do this time? Hiding his emotions from Lucius as he led him to a seat he hoped it wouldn't be a yelling match. "What did I do now Lucius?" he asked softly.

Lucius was taken aback a moment as he found a seat next to him "What do you mean?" he looked at Harry trying to figure out what in the hell he was talking about.

Harry sighed, "What did I do to deserve being yelled at now?" he asked sitting on the edge of his chair, "The only time you want to talk to me is when I have made you mad."

Lucius sighed, "I know it's early but do you have a strong drink?" he asked needing something to steady his nerves. A moment later the bottle of Firewisky was beside him and a crystal tumbler. Pouring the amber liquid into the tumbler he sat back, "You haven't done anything wrong Harry," he started not liking the feeling of awkwardness that was settling over him, "No, in fact I am here to start over. I was stupid and have poked my nose into my son's love life. It's his life and I need to stay out of it..."

"That's not true sir, he want's you in his life, we just don't like the fights it causes," Harry sat back trying to find the words with out starting a fight, "I know that I am not perfect, I know that I have caused Draco much heartache but you have to understand no marriage is perfect."

"I know," Lucius sighed, "Look at mine. If it wasn't for Sev I would probably be divorced by now," he admitted looking away "I want him to be happy, I won't lie I was pissed off at you especially lately because I thought you had gone against the Healers orders." he tried to explain downing his glass of Firewisky in one shot. Clearly needing something to steady him.

"I didn't, Draco did! I tried to tell you but you were so busy yelling at me and blaming me that you wouldn't listen. Have you ever thought that maybe I needed a Fathers advice as much as Draco this past year? I had no one to turn to after losing the babies. The only one that comforted me was Ron," Harry spoke in a rush clearly starting to get a little nervous as well. He had never told Lucius anything and tried to just keep his feeling to himself but it was clear that maybe he shouldn't anymore, "I had no one to turn to when Draco wouldn't talk to me after I would come home late, I had no one to turn to when the Profit printed that shit about me, but I stood there and let you yell and blame me."

"Why did you?" Lucius asked knowing that Harry could have done him serious damage.

Harry looked away, "Because, you are my husbands Father and I didn't want him taken from me. I knew you had that right, it's a fear that I live with every day. I am terrified that one day I am going to come home to him gone because you have taken him away." he explained knowing that it was an old law. If the Father of a wife or husband saw that their child spouse was not living up to being a proper spouse then the family could remove their child from the marriage. It was meant to protect against domestic abuse.

"I won't do that, Draco loves you and I realize now that I need to back off a bit. I was scared for him, he has suffered so much and now that I think about it so have you. Can we start over, at least for Draco' sake?" Lucius asked clearly avoiding the right out apology but it was clear to Harry what he was trying to do.

"I would like that because I want my husband happy, having you around and being apart of his life does. I don't think you realize just how lucky you are some days." Harry replied hoping that Lucius wouldn't bite his head off.

"I am starting to realize it because if I was in his shoes after all that I have put him through," He shook his head, "I wouldn't want anything to do with me." he admitted.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I am willing to try if you are." Harry offered clearly starting to feel better about this house visit.

"Thank you Harry," Lucius smiled for the first time as he sat back wondering how things were going with Draco, "I guess I need to go see how Sev is doing with Dragon." he stood as Harry did.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked hoping that it was nothing that would upset Draco. They moved out side by side.

"Yes, just something's are changing with in our family and Sev has been worried about telling Draco." he admitted as they entered the parlor seeing nothing but smiles.

Harry stopped seeing Sev' slight belly and he smiled, "Congratulations Severus. Who's the lucky Father?" he asked moving to Draco.

""My Father is," Draco smiled, "We're going to be brothers."

"We're going to be a triad." Lucius explained seeing the worried look in Harry's eyes.

Harry sat beside Draco looking thoughtful, "are you going to formalize the bond?"

"Yes, in fact Cissa is just having a ball planning in all," Severus smiled, "So any plans for Christmas?" sitting back to sip his juice he saw the look pass between the boys.

"Well, yes, we are planning a small Christmas party the day before we go to the Manor." Draco admitted knowing that he couldn't hide it from his Father.

"Really? I didn't think you were in to those." Lucius looked from one to the other looking a little shocked.

"It's not a Ministry party Father," Draco took a steadying breath as Harry wrapped his arms around him, "it's for the orphanage." he whispered not sure how his Father would react.

"Really, I give them money every year they should have more than enough..." Lucius looked a little astounded at the news.

Harry sighed, "Well, they aren't getting it, in fact the orphanage is almost broke," sighing he explained what he knew he could and was actually pleased to see the anger in his eyes, "You didn't know?"

"No, I give the money to the minister every year, I stopped giving it straight to the orphanage because I couldn't handle going in there." He admitted "It's depressing see those kids. I will endeavor to fix that and would you mind a little help son?"

Draco's eyes lit up, "Really Father?" he smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful." talk then turned to what Draco had on his mind and as the morning progressed they had the majority of the party planned. Things would get better with one small step at a time.

TBC


	3. One paper angle home

TUESDAY!

"I didn't forget anything did I?" Looking around nervously before flipping through the papers looking worried. Wanting everything to go smoothly and be perfect he had to be sure that he had everything.

"Everything that you and your Father worked is there. Clam down and relax." Harry smiled as he dressed for the luncheon with Mrs. Hanagan. "Mrs. Hanagan is very excited, so everything is going to be fine. She'll be able to fill in the gaps and tell us everything else about the kids that we need to know." He knew that his husband wanted everything to go smoothly and they had a lot to buy. It felt good that they were doing something so positive and that they had opened Lucius' eyes to things.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Slipping on his overcoat he realized that Harry hadn't told him. He hoped that it was someplace nice.

"Well, Sirius called me the other day, they are finally back in town so we'll be going to 'New Moon'." he smiled softly clearly grateful to have his godparents back in town. They had decided to travel over the past year, closing their restaurant for the time. They had written to Harry but not having them close at hand and be able to sit face to face and talk. That had been a nightmare. Taking Draco's hand he helped him to the Floo and stepped in together.

Stepping out into the crowded waiting area Harry chuckled, "Well this just shows their customers missed them." he muttered.

"I still can't believe that they started this." Draco smiled looking around at the dim lit room. Thinking back to the day that Remus, Sirius and Tonks had approached them about starting the restaurant he had been a bit worried. Today thought proved that the place was well liked. The candles floated in the air around the tables as the walls changed from one color to another.

"It's what they needed," Harry reached the Hostess as Sirius moved to greet them, "Sirius." Harry smiled seeing him for the first time in over a year.

Sirius reached the men and pulled them both into a tight embrace, "I am so sorry that we were not here when you needed us." he whispered apologetically.

"It's alright, you needed the time with your mates and Draco and I are doing well. As you can see," Pulling back to let Sirius get a good look at Draco he saw the smile, "It's a boy."

"That's wonderful." Sirius smiled as he pulled them further into the restaurant, "I should've been here." he muttered looking guilt ridden.

"Now stop! Everything is fine now, you needed the brake. You are back now and can be apart of it all," Harry knew that he was going to be upset but he also knew that he needed the vacation, "How are your mates?" "They're doing wonderfully." Sirius told them about their trip as they made their way over to the table that over looked the cliff side. "I'll let you two talk with Mrs. Hanagan. If you need me let me know." he smiled figuring that even though Draco was expecting they were still going to adopt. Sighing he slipped off hurting for his godson, he should have been there and he hadn't been. Nothing was going to relieve that guilt for sometime.

Harry smiled as Mrs. Hanagan stood. "Mrs. Hanagan, my I introduce my husband, Draco Malfoy-Potter." he smiled softly as he shook her hand.

"I must say when Harry called me I was shocked but so pleased to meet you," Mrs. Hanagan smiled taking his hand before they found seats, "And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you so very much and thank you for coming." Draco beamed as they settled into their seats.

"So, what were you thinking?" Mrs. Hanagan knew that if Draco Malfoy had taken an interest she need to listen, "I must say I'm very eager to hear this." she looked a little relieved that someone had taken an interest in the kids.

Pulling out his folders and paper work he inched a little close to show her what they had planned out so far. Explaining every little detail that they had on paper at the moment he couldn't help but smiling seeing the smile on her face. He had dressed planned out for the little girls and suits of the boys. "Do they have clothing?"

"It's all second hand and most of it is wearing out," Mrs. Hanagan admitted as Draco made notes on his papers, we have the kids split up by ages and gender. So, even though they don't have their own rooms they are at least with their own ages."

Draco nodded thinking a moment about adding blankets to the list of things to give the orphanage. He just hoped his Father figured out where that money was going.

Harry grinned as the waiter tried to get drink orders from the table. Looking up at the young man he smiled. "Just bring tea with some fruit and cheese. It may be a moment before we order. Thanks Shay" he winked glad that he knew all the waiters.

"Yes, sir" Shay smiled before he moved off to fetch what they wanted. Glancing back at the table he chuckled seeing how engrossed the other man was with the papers and talking to the other woman.

Watching Draco talk to Mrs. Hanagan he smiled knowing that he was happy. Looking back to the discussion he had the other day with Lucius he knew that he could finally start relaxing. Having Lucius' promise that he wasn't going to pull Draco from him made things easier. It had been hard to admit that to him but it had worked out for the best. Lost in thought he didn't realize that Shay had brought what he had requested. Quickly nodding a thank you he smiled. "Just give us a moment or two." watching Shay move off he shifted to fix his husband some tea. Placing the hot tea in front of his lover he caught a glimpse of a family moving to a table near by. Glancing towards the table he froze watching the little girl. She stood about waist high, big brown eyes and reddish frizzy brown hair. She clung to a teddy bear and looked upset as she was placed in her seat. Catching the little girl's eyes he saw a silent plea for help it was Rosie. "Dragon?" he whispered hoping to get his attention.

"Yes, lover?" Draco turned to him figuring that he wanted to add something to the party plans.

"Slowly look to our right, two tables down, look at the little girl. Quietly tell me what you see." Harry whispered not wanting to get his hopes up.

Draco slowly looked towards the table perplexed at the request. Scanning the table he unconsciously gasped seeing the child. "Harry...that's..." it felt as if his heart had stopped.

"Who?" Mrs. Hanagan looked at the couple clearly curious.

Slowly Draco pulled a photo out of the little girl, "Rosie Weasley," he whispered showing her the photo, "Been missing for over six months now."

Looking from the picture to the child she gasped. "You have to do something!"

"I will," Harry stood slowly, "Keep talking, act normal. I'll be back." Placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder he moved to find his godparents. Moving though the crowded restaurant he spotted Tonks not far off. "Tonks!" He called to get her attention.

"Harry," she turned to him clearly thrilled to see him, "You look wonderful, it's been too lone. What's going on, how have you been? How Draco and the baby?" she fired off the steady stream of question clearly wanting answers.

"Everything is fine and Draco is doing wonderfully, the baby is due in just a few short months," he smiled glancing around, "Where's Siri or Remy?" he whispered as they moved to the kitchen area, "I need to send for Neville and several Aurrors."

Looking at him shocked Tonks stopped a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I think Rosie is two tables down from me." He replied softly.

Eyes going wide Tonks showed him into the kitchen, "Come on." Quickly leading him through to the office, she knew they had to be fast. They could just take the child and run then where would they be?

Remus turned seeing smiling at Harry and Tonks, "Hey, what's up?" he asked, his smile fading when he saw his mate's face.

"I need the Floo. I don't want to say to much; I just need to get a team here." Harry replied as they slipped into the office.

"Hey love, I am almost done." Sirius didn't look up from his schedules and food orders as they entered. Shifting several papers it was clear that he was trying to get thing back in order.

Remus moved behind him and kissed his neck. "Harry needs the Floo." he whispered.

Sirius looked up at that "What's wrong?" he could see the worry in Tonks' and the anger in Harry's eyes.

"I need to get Neville and a team here; I believe that Rosie is sitting two tables down from me. I need to get help here; if I interfere I could get into trouble." The worry was clear as he was handed the Floo powder.

"Get them here, we'll keep an eye on the table and make sure they don't leave." Sirius stood moving out with his mates to mingle with his customers.

"Don't raise suspicion. I don't want them to run." Harry nodded as he watched them head out as he turned to make his call.

Moving out into the dinning room they spotted Draco then looking down at the table Tonks gasped. "Oh sweet Merlin it is..." Keeping her vice low she fought to keep from going over to the table and grabbing the child.

"Spread out act as if nothing is wrong." Sirius instructed thrilled to have found Rosie, but worried at the same time. Making his way towards Draco he smiled, "Mind if I join you for a few moments?" he asked.

"Not at all look at what we are planning." Draco showed him the papers for the party.

Looking them over he smiled, "I'll be dammed." he breathed looking the papers over. "Need any help cooking?" he asked knowing that this was a lot of people to cook for.

"I'd love some," Draco beamed at him as he pulled out the food list, "See anything I missed?" he asked.

Sitting beside Draco to look the list over, he had to admit he knew what he was in for. "This looks perfect you want me and my two to shop for the food? One less thing to worry about."

"Could you? I know you have restaurant connections and I'll pay.." Draco's eyes wondered to the table the same time Sirius' did.

"Me and mine will pay and do the cooking." he insisted firmly realizing that he wanted to help, his eyes shifting back to the list of food. "I'll get started on this. When is the party?"

"Friday afternoon around five," Draco looked relived to see Harry and several Aurrors spreading out into the crowd, "Your two won't mind?"

"Not at all, we'll take care of this." he reassured trying not to get his hopes up as Neville approached the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. McFarren?" Neville nodded to the couple at the table looking the little girl over. "Can you come with me please?" he asked sternly clearly not going to take no for an answer.

The middle aged man stood looking confused. "May I ask what we have done sir?" he accent was heavy, it was clear he wasn't British, he was Scottish.

"It would be best if we spoke outside." Neville watched as the woman stood and moved to take the hand of the child, "Harry? Can you take the child?" he asked turning to his college and friend.

"What?! NO?" Mrs. McFarren grabbed for the young child clearly not wanting to be separated.

"Please, lets not cause a scene, she is perfectly fine with Mr. Potter." Neville got them to part with the child as he showed them out as Harry took the child into his arms.

"I knew you'd find me," Rosie whispered, "I knew momma didn't die me." looking up at her Uncle Harry she began to cry.

Nodding to Draco to silently tell him that he would see him at home he picked up Rosie, Holding her close he moved to the Floo, he had to get her back to the Ministry then looked over by the medic before he took her home.

"Thank Merlin." Draco knew that Harry would meet up with him at home and at the moment he did not mind.

* * *

Neville lead the couple into the Ministry looking worried, this was going to go badly and he knew it. "Dean can you take Mrs. McFarren and get her a drink while I speak to Mr. McFarren?" he asked watching as Dean lead the woman off.

"Mr. Longbottom what in the hell is this about and where is my Elspeth?!" He demanded as he was lead to a seat. Looking around he realized that she was not in the office and had not followed them.

"Mr. McFarren, was Elspeth born to you?" Neville asked sitting down across from him. Pulling out several papers to take notes he hoped this was not going to end in a fight.

"No, my wife is barren, we adopted her." He looked outraged as he watched him take notes, "What is this about?!" he demanded again, "I have the papers! I can have my house elf bring them."

"Please do sir." Neville watched as he called for the elf and then sent him for the paperwork. He knew that they were doing paternity spell on the child to be on the safe side but he knew deep down that the child was Rosie. As the elf returned with the papers he held out his hand for them. When they were placed in his hand he cast several detection spells and realized that the agency was one of the false one that he was investigating at the moment. The 'parents' were innocent and just as much a victim as Rosie. "Dean?" looking up at his friend and college he knew he would have to tell them. "Bring me Mrs. McFarren."

Dean nodded before moving to fetch the distraught woman, he knew that this was going to end badly. Leading the woman over to her husband he stayed near just incase things got out of hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. McFarren, I am sorry to tell you this, but your adoption was illegal. The child was stolen from her family..." Neville started to explain softly pulling out the missing persons file on Rosie.

"What? My baby, no, I paid to adopt her she's ours now!" Mrs. McFarren began to cry.

"She was kidnapped, the person behind this has taken several kids." showing them the photos he sighed, "I am sorry but she is not going home with you, with your help we might be able to get your money back and stop this monster." he pleaded finally seeing his shot at getting this man, "Afterwards I can set you up with a wonderful orphanage that is looking for wonderful parents."

"All these months she's been crying for her mom and dad. We told her they were dead. We were told that they had died in an rouge Deatheater attack." he whispered knowing that there were a few wanna be Deatheaters out there still. After a moment Mr. McFarren nodded though the tears. "We'll help." he whispered hurting that he was losing the child he had come to know as his daughter.

* * *

Harry sat Rosie on the bed as the Healers moved to look her over and dot he proper spells to determine who she belonged to, even though they knew. Brushing back her hair he smiled, "You are a very brave girl and we have missed you."

"I missed you too," Rosie whispered looking frightened, "Is mommy ok? That man hurt her."

"Mommy is doing good and as soon as they say I can I will take you home. Your baby brother is getting big and your mommy's belly is huge." Harry smiled telling her all about her mom and dad. Watchign as her face lit up as he told her about how her little brother was doing it was clear she was excited. After a moment he brushed back her hair and smiled softly, "Do you think you can tell Nancy what happened, anything you remember." he encouraged softly as he found a seat next to her, he was not letting her out of his site.

Nancy smiled as she sat beside them. "Just take it slowly alright?" she smiled wanting to reassure her as much as possible as the Healers did their job. She made notations about the child appearance on her charts and remembered that her hair had been longer, it had been cut. Listening to the child tell her about the man that had taken her and then what happened afterwards.

Looking from Harry to Nancy she tried to describe the man but it was hard for her, it had been almost six months ago and when he had taken her to the building she hadn't seen him again. "I stayed at a big place for awhile, in a small room, then that man and lady took me. They said that they were my new parents." Rosie began to cry clearly afraid, "I cried and begged for Mommy and Dad but they said they were dead. I stayed with them for awhile until to day." she looked at Harry wanting to know if she did alright.

"Good job baby," Harry praised as the Healers finished. Looking up the Healer nodded to him to silently tell him that they were correct, "Anything wrong?"

"No, perfect health no, 'damage,'" the Healer settled on the word after a moment not wanting to frighten the child by using other words, "I think that she could be released so you can take her home where she belongs." She smiled as she handed Rosie a popsicle, it made her love her job on days like this when families were reunited.

Neville moved in with Mr. and Mrs. McFarren with a soft smile. "How is she?" he asked worriedly. Pulling up a seat next to Harry he looked the child over pleased to see no visible marks on her.

"Perfect health," The Healer smiled as Rosie inched closer to Harry, "It's alright sweetheart." she felt bad for the child as she watched her. She was plastering herself to Harry's side clearly afraid of being taken away.

Rosie looked up at them through big brown eyes. "I don't want to go back, I want to go home." Rosie began to cry again as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

Mrs. McFarren knelt in front of her to her eye level. "No child, you are going home, we came to say goodbye," she whispered as she started to cry. She didn't want to give the child up. She had to though, she had parents who wanted her and loved her, "You be good and maybe will see you again." hugging her as did her husband they stepped back looking hurt.

"Mr. and Mrs. McFarren? Are you doing anything Friday afternoon?" Harry asked knowing it was hard for them, they had raised her for the past few months. Having lost his own children he knew that they were hurting and just wanted a child of their own. The Bastard behind the abductions was taking advantage of people like them, they had to stop him.

"No, why?"

"Come to my place around five, we are hosting a Christmas party for the Orphanage, you'd be able to meet some of the kids." Harry suggested watching Mrs. McFerren's face lit up slightly despite her being upset with the news.

Looking over at his distraught wife he whispered "We'll be there." Mr. McFarren nodded as they headed out.

"Can I take her home?" Harry asked Neville softly wanting to see Hermione and Ron's reaction when they realized that she was back with them. "Yes, take her home, I have to raid this agency." Neville was hopeful that the other missing child was still there. If she was that would be another happy family reunited and that would make his Christmas. Moving swiftly out he called for several of his team colleges, he wanted as many hands in as possible, Harry though was needed else where.

Harry stood picking Rosie up again, "You are getting so big," he teased wrapping her in his cloak to keep her warm, "You hang on tight." he whispered as he moved to the Floo. Tossing in the Floo powder he called out his destination and stepped in holding his Goddaughter close as the green flames engulfed them and they were gone.

* * *

Stepping out into the quite living room Harry paused listening. Where they home? Praying that nothing was wrong with Hermione he moved to head to the master bedroom. "Ron? Hermione?" he called out looking around for his friends. Hearing a slight nose down the hall he knew they were home and probably napping together. To his surprise Hermione's parents moved out of the library at his call. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He greeted as Ron opened the door looking pleased to see Harry.

"Hey." he smiled softly moving to them looking concerned.

"Hey, where's Monie?" Harry asked hoping that she was alright.

"Come one, she's resting." Ron opened the door for him realizing he still had his cloak on and that he was holding something. "Want me to take your cloak?" he offered knowing that his home was stifling hot to keep Hermione comfortable.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed to help their daughter, it was clear they were as worried for her as everyone else.

"Not yet." Harry smiled moving to the bed as Hermione sat up, "Hey sister, I have a surprise for the both of you."

"Really?" Hermione looked intrigued as Ron moved to sit beside her. Her round belly shifting as the baby moved. Her face was drawn and the lines of pain were clear.

"Yes." Harry pulled back the cloak as Ron gasped. "Look who's home." he whispered as Rosie smiled at her mom.

"Mommy." Rosie launched herself at her mom crying in relief. Clinging to her as Ron wrapped his arms around his baby the sobs broke out.

"How?" Hermione looked up at Harry through tears as she held her daughter close. Rocking back and forth to clam herself and Rosie.

Through tears of joy Hermione parents joined the hug not wanting to take Rosie out of her momma's arms just yet. "We missed you baby."

"I missed you too Grandma." Rosie whispered looking up at her and her grandpa but not letting go of her mother.

Harry told them what they knew so far and that they were raiding the agency that was 'adopting' the kids out. "We are working on this and we will find this Bastard." he promised softly rubbing Rosie' back to help calm her.

"I need to tell mom." Ron whispered as the tears fell, all the months of praying for his baby to return to them. Looking back Harry had been right, holding on to their faith and love brought her home.

"I'll stay until you get back" Harry promised watching Hermione and Rosie. Listening to his Goddaughter tell her mother everything that had happened over the months he reflected on how grateful he was at that moment. He had never told Ron or Hermione but he had thought they would be planning a funeral when they found her. Being gone for six months was usually a death sentence for anyone taken. Keeping his hope up for closure ended better than he had ever dream possible.

Hermione held Rosie as if nothing else mattered at the moment, hell, in all reality, nothing did. She had her baby home, her family was finally back together. Feeling her son kick her she broke our into a smile, she would get through this and everything was going to be alright. Looking up as the Floo activated she smiled at Molly. "Mom." she smiled seeing that she had paused watching Rosie a moment as if she couldn't believe it.

"Grandma!" Rosie sat up clearly thrilled to see her, "I missed you." jumping off the bed she ran to hug Molly.

Mrs. Granger laughed watching Rosie as she then ran and hugged her and Grandpa seeming to realize that they were there. She couldn't blame the child, she was just thrilled to have her finally home.

"I never thought this day would come." Molly whispered sitting beside Harry. Watching as Rosie was swung into the air by her daddy she smiled, everything was alright.

"Thank you Harry." Ron turned to him knowing that he owed him everything at that moment. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, we're family and this is what family does, we hold on to each other and catch each other when we fall." Harry swallowed the tears as Rosie crawled back into the bed with her mother.

* * *

Draco looked up from his papers as the Floo activated, he was thrilled that little Rosie was finally found. Standing he moved to his husband as Lucius, Severus and Narcissa moved into the room, "How is she?" he asked looking worried, "Does she know who did this? What happened?" he fired off the steady stream of questions as Harry stepped into the living room.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he pulled his worried lover close, "She is just fine, not one mark on her," Kissing him tenderly to halt the questions, "She is home with her parents. She was very helpful and told us everything she remembered. Neville is raiding the agency that adopted her out, hoping to find this guy and maybe the other child that was taken."

"Well, I guess you were right Harry, all you had to do was hold on to hope." Narcissa smiled.

TBC


	4. Paper Angles Christmas

Draco smiled as he stood in the middle of his small ballroom. Streamers were hung from one corner of the twelve foot vaulted ceiling to meet in the middle at the chandler. All four corners of the room had gold; blue and white streamers twisted together and were glittering with falling snow flaks, all tied to the chandler. Crystal snowflakes hung all over the room reflecting the light from the floating candles bathing the room in a soft glow and rainbows. Flicking his wand at the wireless radio in the corner to turn on the Children's Christmas music his smile widened. They had the room was warmed by the magnificent fire place that was decorated in blue and gold garland and each child that was coming over had a stocking hung by the fire, stuffed with goodies and small toys. Turning Draco moved to the eleven foot Christmas tree; which was decorated in silver and gold garland, blue crystal balls, several of his baby ornaments that his mother had passed to him and even though he was still pregnant Harry had brought home a special ornament for him. It was an angle holding a baby and engraved on it was the words 'Life's greatest gift is a child'. Touching the angle he felt the baby kick him, today was going to be wonderful. They had the table laid out with small snacks and drinks to tide everyone over until dinner was done. Sirius and his two were in the kitchen cooking up a storm to make sure that dinner would be done on time. Looking around to make sure nothing was forgotten he knew that the kids were going to have a wonderful time.

Harry moved into the ballroom smiling, "Neville said that he'll do it." he confirmed moving to his mate. They had wanted someone to play the part of Father Christmas but hadn't been able to find anyone. Harry had finally tracked down Neville this morning and was thrilled that the last of the plans were coming together nicely.

* * *

Lucius strode into the Ministry of Magic with a deep scowl on his face. He had to speak to the Minister of Magic and now. He had been giving him the money for the orphanage for five years now. Now he was going to find out what in the hell was happening to the money. The kids needed it; they needed blankets, toys and clothing. They needed everything according to the list that Draco had managed to put together with Mrs. Hanagan. One thing that him really concerned was that some of the children were sleeping on old cots, he had ventured into the home just the other day and left angry at seeing it all first hand. Seeing babies sleeping on the palates on the floor because they didn't have enough cribs, toys were broken, their outside play gym was in desperate need of replacing. The heating system had gone out in half of the building so they were trying to heat the rooms by the fire places and magic. They were in desperate need if help and he was not going to stand aside and let this go one any longer. Stopping outside the Ministers office he knocked briefly before entering. "We need to speak Minister." he said shortly not wanting to beat around the bush.

Terry Boot, the Minister, looked up from his paper work and sighed, "I do not have time for you Lucius," Figuring he was there just to bitch and moan about things again he turned away, "You don't have that much power here any more."

"I don't give a damn!" Lucius snarled. "I want to know what in the hell is happening to the money I give you every year that is supposed to be for the kids?" Silver eyes barley meet black before Terry looked away clearly hiding something.

"What does it matter Lucius? You stay out of Azkaban the money goes to me. Who cares? Every one thinks you are doing your part of the bargain." Terry looked up at him thinking that he would let it go after all he knew Lucius didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"The kids need that money, that home is on its last legs!" Lucius snarled, silver eyes going dark with anger. He was no saint but to take money for kids who had lost everything and had nothing was wrong.

"In fact it's going to be shut down soon if they don't get things back in regulations." Terry shrugged not caring in the slightest, he benefited from all of it, who cared about a few homeless kids.

"Where are the kids going to go?" Lucius asked scowling as he crossed his arms.

"In the streets." The next thing Terry Boot knew was his back hitting the wall as Lucius slammed him against it.

"You listen to me you heartless Bastard! Either you give that money back or I go straight to the head of M.L.E and dose myself with Veratisirum and tell them what the hell you are doing." Lucius threatened pleased to see him shaking, he still had it in him.

"You can't do that."

"Are you really ready to risk that?" Lucius asked as he set him down as Tonks and several Aurrors entered.

"Everything alright?" Blaise asked leading the group into the office.

"Your call Minister." Lucius said pulling a vial out of his breast pocket clearly ready to make good on his threat.

"Everything is fine thank you Blaise." Terry looked shaken as the group filed out. "I'll give it back."

"Tonight! My son is holding a party for the children at his place, either you show up or I go right to Blaise!" he threatened before striding out to finish a few things before heading over to his son's. Blaise was actually due to show up at the party do it was perfect.

* * *

"It's almost time." Draco smiled as he set the last of the presents under the tree. Straightening up he smiled at Sirius and Tonks who had entered the room dressed for the evening.

"It looks wonderful." Sirius smiled hugging Harry then Draco happy that he was going to be part of it all. "You ready for all of this?" he grinned knowing that they were going to have their hands full.

"I think so, we have Father, mother and Severus coming as well as the staff so there will be hands to help," Draco smiled as Lucius entered with Cissa and Severus right beside him, "Good afternoon Father, Mother and I guess I call you Dad now." Draco smirked at Severus. "Or Daddy?"

"Alright brat." Severus smirked but inwardly it was nice to hear him call him dad. It made him proud that Draco was willing to accept him as a Dad in his life, which meant he was going to be able to be a grandfather to the baby Draco was having. He now had a family, yes, he had been apart of a family but now the family was his. Nothing was going to take them away from him now.

Narcissa smiled seeing the look on Severus' face, she knew what was going through his mind and it thrilled her that they could make him happy. "This looks wonderful love." she praised wishing she could've gotten away from her afternoon tea with the Parkinson' sooner, she would've loved to of helped.

"Thank you mother, are the house elves ready to help?" Draco asked knowing that his Father was going to get his elves involved with watching and cleaning up after the kids. He didn't mind really, it was one less thing for him to have to worry about, maybe Harry was right, they needed their own elf.

"Ready and waiting," Lucius nodded as Remus entered with the last tray of small finger foods, "You three have a talent for this." He commented looking the table over.

"It is a passion of ours." Remus smiled faintly not used to hearing comments and praise out of the man. It unnerved him really but he would keep things civil for Harry' sake.

"Our restaurant is number one and we stay packed from open to close." Sirius smiled proudly pulling Tonks closer to him.

"Where is Teddy?" Draco asked suddenly realizing the little toddler was not in sight, which could be dangerous.

"He was..." Remus turned the little one had been right behind him, toddling after him. He had been squealing over the Christmas decorations as they had moved down the hall. Moving back to retrace his steps with his lover right behind him. Stopping he laughed spotting his son, "Where is our camera?" he asked turning to Tonks who always carried the thing.

"Here." handing it over she peered around him and there was her son sitting on the floor wrapped in tinsel and garland.

Squealing in delight Teddy grabbed handfuls of the decorations and waved his arms, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Harry and the others came up behind them laughing at the scene Teddy made. "Oh that is priceless, look love someone else loves your decorations as well." he chuckled.

Everyone laughed seeing Teddy in the middle of the hall wrapped up like a present. Watching as Sirius move to untangle the boy and hang what had fallen Harry realized that this was one of the many things he was looking forward to as a Father.

Swallowing hard he turned a way a moment to try to regain control of his emotions. It was a mix of pride, worry and love that was just rolling trough him. Trying not to let any of them see the tears but Sirius and Draco did.

"Harry?" Sirius moved to him clearly concerned for his Godson, it wasn't like him to get teary over nothing.

"I'm fine; several things just hit me like a bludger to the gut." He whispered with a soft smile as he pulled his lover closer.

"Like what?" Lucius asked watching the pair as they moved back to the ball room. He had a feeling that the realization of his impending Fatherhood just hit him. It had taken until Draco was born before he was able to come to grips that he was a Father.

"That I get to look forward to little priceless moments like that when my boy get here." He whispered watching Teddy as Blaise entered with Neville, "I'm going to be a Father." he whispered smiling proudly.

"Oh trust us there is much more to look forward to." Sirius smiled as they grouped together to get things underway. Having raised Teddy since he was a baby he knew all about the fun little surprises that came with parenthood.

Lucius smirked at that comment, "Yeah like holding the baby in air and laughing at the smiling face then he throws up and it get right into your mouth." He shuttered at the memory.

"Yep and your lovers laugh their butts off as you sputter and gag begging for someone to take the child, as you try not to throw up yourself." Severus chimed in, that had happened to Lucius once and he had never held Draco up in the air like that again.

Everyone laughed at Lucius face of pure disgust, "I couldn't get the smell out of my hair or off my body for weeks." he muttered remembering that day all to well.

"So, when do I need to enter as Father Christmas?" Neville asked thrilled that they had asked him to participate in this little party.

"Just before we pass out the gifts, we figured that we would let them play for a little, have a little snack then do gifts. After gifts we'll sit down to have dinner. That way the kids won't have to try to sit through dinner while their gifts are just calling to them." Draco laughed as the door bell chimed.

"Well, let me go greet our special guests," Harry kissed Draco before heading to the door. Opening the door he smiled at Mrs. Hanagan, "Hello Mrs. Hanagan, hello kids." he greeted seeing that each one was dressed in the outfits Draco had sent to the orphanage.

One by one the kids entered the home, each girl was dressed in silver and gold laced dressed with matching shoes. Their hair was done up with new hair bows and ties. The young boys were in suits with new shoes and their hair comb back. Even the babies and toddlers were dressed up their eyes shinning with anticipation. The adults were also gifted with new dresses or suits for the occasion as well.

"Is everyone excited?" Harry asked as the last entered the home. Looking the kids over he could see and feel the excitement.

"What do you say?" Mrs. Hanagan encouraged wanting to instill proper manners.

"Yes, sir, and thank you for inviting us to your home." The chimed in unison with big smiles.

"You are very welcome, come on." Harry smiled leading them down the hall. They entered the ball room gasping at the decorations.

Draco smiled as he greeted the kids then accepted their thank you, "Go look." he encouraged wanting to let the kids explore and play around a little bit. He knew that they were excited, how could they not be, he remembered the conversation with Mrs. Hanagan and her telling him that some kids never got to talk to 'Father Christmas' to tell him what they wanted. It just about broke his heart; he had always been taken to see Father Christmas. It had made him realize just how well he had it and just how much he had taken his life for granted. Feeling arms around him he smiled, "I think they are going to have a blast."

"Oh yes," Harry smiled watching as the kids scattered out to look at the tree and everything that was underneath it.

"Oh look!" one exclaimed as more adult guest arrived including Mr. and Mrs. McFarren, "That has my name on it." he smiled looking around at his friends.

Several of the kids laughed as they looked at the gifts before wondering to get a drink or try their hand at dancing. Most though stayed by the tree excited that presents had their names.

"Mrs. Hanagan? Look!" One of the little girls ran up to her looking thrilled, "They have our names!"

"I know Amy," Smiling as she jumped up and down in excitement she turned to Draco, "They are going to be to excited to eat."

"We know, we'll open gifts before they sit to eat." Draco smiled as he joined the kids to get a game or two going as they waited for Neville to slip off for a few moments.

Harry joined Draco and Sirius with the kids letting the normal caretakers sit back and enjoy the party. Talk was main centered on the kids and how much they were enjoying their smiles. They just hoped it would last, even though they knew that if they didn't get the help they needed they would lose it all.

"HoHoHo! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Father Christmas entered the ball room as the kids turned and gasped seeing him. He was dressed in all red trimmed with white fur. His hair and beard were pure white and his eye twinkled as he moved to his seat.

All the kids backed up a moment some ran back to their caretakers clearly scared.

"It's alright kids, that's Father Christmas." Mrs. Hanagan explained as one by one the kids were called forth and handed not only mounds of gifts but a hand crafted trunk with there names on it to store their new goodies. Even the babies were given mounds of clothes and toys. Then came the shock when Mrs. Hanagan had been called to Father Christmas' side.

"I was instructed to give you this. Merry Christmas." He smiled as she opened the small box to revile a picture of a new home for the orphanage. "Sir I can't..."

"Yes, you can." Lucius smirked, "I told him to." he confessed knowing that it was much needed and that he had the properties. "There are enough rooms that each child that is old enough could have their own room."

"This is wonderful." She whispered as the Minister moved in not really looking at anyone.

"For you Ma'am." Terry Boot handed her the envelope and left with out another word as the kids dug into their new toys and clothes.

The adults opened the gifts that were for the entire orphanage, new blankets, towels, new dishes, new play equipment and everything else they could possible need. Draco made sure that all 'Paper Angles' were well taken care of.

The adults that had come along to watch and get to know some of the kids were smiling as they sat helping them try on things or open their new toys. Yes, it was clear some had found new home tonight.

It wasn't long before dinner was over and the kids headed home with their new found goodies.

"We, defiantly have to do this again!" Draco smiled as the house elves cleaned the ball room.

"Oh yes, I am glad that you found out what was going on Lucius." Harry commented.

"He won't do it again, I will make sure that it never happens again." Lucius swore, "That house has everything they need, new beds, new cribs, new play equipment, even horses. I have even made sure that they have tutors."

"Thank you Father." Draco was proud that he was taking care of things, no longer would the kids suffer.

TBC One more fluff chapter to go


	5. Finally

"HARRY HURRY UP!" Draco called standing beside the study room Floo. They had gotten the call over twenty minutes ago that Hermione was in hard labor, everyone was thrilled that they had made it this far. Now it was time to welcome the new addition to the family and Harry was God- know- where at the moment. When Draco had to him he said that he would be back and left, he just assumed that he was getting something for the baby but the longer he took the more he worried.

"I'm sorry lover," Harry hurried back into the room looking a little pale and flustered. In one hand he held a wrapped gift, the other he had a cool cloth in his hand. Trying not to worry his lover he tucked it away and reached for his hand, "Ready?"

"Yes, are you alright?" Draco asked not at all fooled by the way he was hiding it. Over the years he had gotten to know just how Harry hid illness or injury.

"I'll have Heather look me over while we are there; it's probably just a stomach bug." Grinning softly he took his lovers hand and stepped into the Floo. With a spoken word and a flash of green they were gone. Stepping out into the Maternity Ward at Saint Mungos they looked around for the family. Finally seeing them pacing by one of the rooms they knew that it wasn't going to be much longer.

"Harry, Draco." Molly turned to greet them with a warm hug before turning back to the room in question. She couldn't wait to meet her next grand child. It was clear that there was just too many people there to be allowed in the room and Molly had been allowed in for Rosie's birth. So, this time around Mrs. Granger was in the room with her.

"How is she doing?" Harry whispered listening to the voices that were in the room. Hearing the muted voices of the Healer and Ron he knew that she had to be close.

"She's doing wonderfully, been pushing for about ten minutes now." Charlie whispered back not wanting to miss out on the baby's first cry of life.

One hand wondering to his belly Draco smiled as he leaned on Harry, it wouldn't be much longer before it was their turn to greet their son. Listening to Hermione's pained filled voice and weak cry of pain he closed in his eyes in a silent prayer. He just wanted everyone to be alright, that was all they needed. Feeling Harry slip his arm around him he took a deep breath to calm himself. Hearing the Healers soft voice instructing Hermione for the last few pushes he held his breath waiting for the cry of the baby.

"Oh..." Molly breathed hearing the whimper, biting her lip to forestall the cheer just yet. Then with one cry for Hermione, there was a loud infantile wail from the room. "Ohh, he's here." tears began to fall as family hugged her.

Harry felt the tears on his cheeks as he kissed Draco, his Godson was here. "I can't wait to see him." he breathed as Ron came out of the room with a proud smile.

"He's here, Hermione is doing well." He reassured as his brothers and family hugged and congratulated him. Rosie ran to him and hugged him clear thrilled.

"A brother?" she squealed excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, baby." Ron turned to Harry clearly a proud Father.

Harry let Draco go a moment as he embraced his brother. "Great job brother."

Ron was fairly glowing as he pulled away. "You're next brother." turning as the Healer exited the room.

"You can all go see the baby now," She smiled her eyes landing on everyone as they slipped past her. She wanted to make sure no one that was ill was let in just yet. As Harry passed she frowned, "Harry? You don't look well."

Harry knew that he was not going to be allowed in unless she looked him over, so, turning to Draco he whispered. "Go see the baby, I'll be right back." he promised.

"Alright." Draco nodded knowing that it was inevitable so he followed the family in as Harry was lead off. Moving to the bed he smiled as he was shown the baby, "Oh look at him." Looking at the babies thick red hair and red round face he was clear his daddy all over.

Harry entered the room looking a little strained but smiling, how was Draco going to act to the news? How in the hell had the Healers been wrong? It didn't make any sense; one thing was certain this was not part of the plans. "Congratulations sister," hugging her tenderly he gazed at the baby and smiled softly, "He's perfect."

"Thank you," Hermione looked up at him worried a little seeing the thin lines of worry on his face, "What's wrong?"

Draco turned to Harry seeing what Hermione was seeing. "What did she say?"

Harry smiled softy, "She said that I'm fine, but some how I'm pregnant." he grinned hoping that he wouldn't get upset.

Draco's eyes went wide, "Really? Another baby?" he breathed, "How? How could she mess up? She said that you weren't a carrier."

"Well Draco, magic is constantly changing your bodies, his has changed his. It can be normal for a non-carrier to become a carrier." Heather smiled softly at him as she moved to check on the baby and Hermione.

Draco curled into Harry's arms thrilled with the news that their family was growing and in more ways than one.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A FEW SHORT MONTHS LATER!

Lucius ran for the Floo that was connected to his study, praying that everything was alright. He had insisted that Severus and Narcissa go on ahead of him because his meeting was running late. Now he had wished he had told the Minister to shove it and gone with them. What if something was wrong? What if Draco or the baby didn't survive? What is they both didn't survive? The thoughts ran through his mind over and over and wouldn't let him be. They had all been thrilled to find out about the baby Harry was expecting and what it meant for them. Now, though, he just wanted his son to be all right. After all that he had been through he really didn't think he could stand losing his son. Looking around the abandoned ward he wondered where they all where. Shouldn't the Weasley clan be there as well?

"Luc?" Severus called looking up from the door he had just exited out of. "Over here."

"How is he?" Lucius moved to him clearly worried.

It warmed Severus to see the worry and fear in his lover's eyes, he was a good Father no matter anyone said. "He's doing great, come on they are about to deliver the little one."

Harry looked up from Draco's side and grinned at Lucius before turning his full attention back to his husband. Hiding his worry behind concerned eyes he whispered softly. "You are doing good baby, not much longer."

Moving to Draco's other side Lucius, Severus and Narcissa stood to offer comfort and support as the Healers moved in to start the C-section to deliver the newest little Potter.

"Just relax and stay calm. You will feel tugging and pressure but you should feel no pain. If you do tell us, we'll stop and give you more potions," Heather smiled as they rubbed a numbing salve on his belly, as Draco nodded, "Ready?"

"Yes." Draco breathed shakily closing his eyes a moment before locking his eyes onto Harry as if he was a life line.

"We're all right here, everything will be fine." Severus smiled as he placed his hand on top of Lucius', who was holding Draco's. They were a tight family and nothing was going to separate them now.

Draco's hand started to shake as his emotions began to overwhelm him. All the fighting and loss was at an end, their son was on the way, in less than a few minutes his baby would be here. One tear fell as he squeezed Harry's hand.

"Dray?" Harry wiped away the tear looking worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just overwhelmed." he whispered waiting for the babies first cry. Taking a shaky breath as he felt the pressure from the Healers pressing on his belly to help get the baby out.

"Lots pf pressure. just stay relaxed," Heather instructed as she pulled the baby gently out, "Look at all of that black hair," she smiled as the baby was pulled free and began crying, "Happy birthday." holding the baby up so Draco, Harry and everyone else could see before passing him off to the nurses.

"Is he alright?" Draco's voice cracked and was thick with tears.

"He's perfect." Heather reassured as they closed the incision, "Almost done, then you can hold him."

"Thank you." Draco turned his eyes to watch the nurses with his newborn son.

"He has your lungs." Severus smirked teasingly as he rubbed his belly. It wouldn't belong before their family was complete.

"He's perfect, congratulations." The nurse gently laid the newborn into his daddies waiting arms as the Healers finished.

"Thank you." Harry smiled watching his son gaze them, "Hello my son. We've waited a long time for you."

The little baby had thick black hair that was very messy, round face and Draco's startling gray eyes. He was a perfect mix of Harry and Draco.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus gazed at their first grandson with big smiles; this was the perfect end to the hardest year they had ever faced. Things would get better and with Draco and Lucius the orphanage would never suffer again.

END Please Review, also a new story will be on the way it will be called Slavery, Deliverance, Faith and Family hope you like


End file.
